Twisted Fate
by twstrzgirl
Summary: Rocket Power--Otto and Twister get into a fight. How much will it take for Otto to say he's sorry?
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Fate 

Author: Twstrzgirl

Rated: PG13 for language and situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power so don't sue me. It's not like you'd get any money anyway cause I don't have any! Rocket power is owned by Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon. 

Author's Note: If you don't like Rocket Power then don't read the story. It's that simple. Please don't send me reviews telling me how stupid you think Rocket Power is. Thank you.

Ch. 1

At Madtown:

(Otto skates down the halfpipe.)

Otto:  Whoa!  Dudes, did you see that gnarly move I just did?

Twist:  Yeah Ottoman!  You were totally awesome.  And I got it all on twister vision!

Reg:  Way to go Rocketboy!

Sam:  Wow, I didn't think a move like that was physically possible.  Think you can do it again?

Otto:  Of course Squid!  I'm a Rocket, remember?

Sam:  How could I forget?

(Otto starts to climb the halfpipe again when Conroy comes on the speaker.)

Conroy:  Attention skaters, madtown is hostin' da second annual 4th of July skateboard championship dis Saturday.  Please see me if ya wan a entry form.

Otto:  Awesome!  I got a place for my trophy right beside the one from last year.

Reg:  Hold on Rocketboy!  I'm taking home that trophy this year!

Otto:  No way!  Everybody knows that trophy is as good as mine.  Right Twist?

Twist:  Probably dude, but you never know though.

Otto:  Huh?  What are you talking about bro?

Twist:  I was just thinking…

Everybody but twister:  Whoa!  Twister was thinking!

Twist:  Cut it out guys!  I was thinking that someone might beat you this year, you never know.

Otto:  No way!  I am the KING!  Who could beat ME?  

Twist:  Uh...Reggie...or Me. You can't win em all bro.

Otto:  YOU?  You've never beaten me in anything Twister.

Twist:  HELLO!!  Street luging remember!

Otto:  Oh yeah. Well we all know that you will never beat me at skateboarding.  But we can count on a one, two finish, right bro?

(Twister is starting to get mad)

Reg:  Otto chill!

Sam:  Actually, Twister and Reggie have a fair shot at beating you Otto.  I've been observing each of you skate lately and…

Otto (interrupting Sam):  Can it Squid! I'm going to win the trophy and I'm taking no prisoners!

Twist (quietly):  Whatever Otto. (He starts to skate off)

Reg:  Hey Twister!  You all right?  Where are you going?

Twist:  I'm going to get my entry form then I'm going to go catch some surf.  Later…much.  (He skates off)

Otto:  Man, what's his problem?

Reg:  I think he's tired of you always acting like you are so above the rest of us Otto.

Otto:  What did I say?

Sam:  Well, you DID slam Reggie and Twister pretty hard when you said that they could NEVER beat you in anything.

Otto:  That's because they cant.  Why is everybody on my case?

Reg:  You just don't get it do you Rocketboy?

Otto:  Huh?  What are you talking about?

Reg (sighs): Never mind.  Lets go surf with Twister.

Otto:  No way!  It's the 4th of July week.  The beach is packed with shoobies.  I'm going to stay here and practice my new moves for the competition. 

Reg:  Fine.  Come on Sammy, let's go. (Sam and Reggie skate off)

Otto (to himself):  Why is everybody busting on me today?  (He climbs the halfpipe and starts practicing).

At the Beach:

Reg:  Sammy, do you see him anywhere?

Sam:  No not yet.  Otto was right; the beach is full of shoobies.  Wait!  There is, I recognize his hat…over there!

(They swim out in the water to meet twister who is just sitting on his board looking kind of sad).

Sam and Reg: Hi Twister!

Twist:  Hey.  What are you guys doing here?   

Reg:  We thought you needed some company are you okay?

Twist:  I'm fine.  Thanks for caring.  I'd be even better if some of the SHOOBIES would leave so I could catch some of these awesome waves.

Reg:  I know what you mean.

Twist:  Where's Otto?

Sam:  He's at madtown practicing his moves for the competition on Saturday.

Twist (sarcastically): Of course! He really needs a lot of practice.

Reg.  You know how he is Twist.   He's obsessed with winning EVERYTHING!  Don't take it personal.

Twist:  Yeah, I know.  I just wish that one of us could beat him just once so he would quit busting us all the time.

Reg:  Yeah, maybe it would shrink his head down to normal size too.

(They all laugh)

Reg:  There's no way that we are going to surf with all these shoobies around.

Sam:  Let's go to the shack.  I'm starving! 

(They paddle back to the beach and go eat lunch)


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

That night. Otto and Reggie's house:

Otto:  Hey why did everyone bail on me today?

Reg:  Because of the way you were acting Otto.

Otto:  Huh?  What did I do?

Reg:  You were whacked!  You totally slammed Twister, and me don't you remember?

Otto:  I can't help if I'm the best.

Reg:  There you go again. You're not THAT great.  And even if you're a LITTLE better than us you don't have to talk about it ALL THE TIME!

Otto:  I don't!

Reg:  Whatever Rocketboy.  Just chill with all the bragging for a while.  I think you really made Twister mad today.

Otto:  Fine.  But I still don't see what the big deal is.

Reg:  I give up!  Goodnight Otto.

Otto:  Night.

The next day at the Shack:

(The gang is eating breakfast)

Otto:  So what are we going to do today?

Twist:  I want to hit madtown and practice for Saturday.  

Otto:  Sure, but I'm still going to….

Reg (interrupting):  Otto, remember?

Otto:  Oh yeah.  I mean…Bro, madtown sounds like an awesome idea.

Twist:  I have an idea for a wicked new move that I want to try.

Otto:  The competition is two days away, there's no way that YOU can master a new move that fast!

Reg:  OTTO!!!

Twist:  Oh YEAH?  We'll see!

Otto:  Fine.  Lets go then.

(They all skate off to madtown)

Raymundo:  What was THAT all about?

Tito:  Looks like a big storms brewing, Brodda.

Ray:  Really?  It doesn't look like rain outside to me.

(Tito sighs)

At Madtown:

(Twister wipes out for about the 50th time trying to do his new move)

Otto:  See, I told you he couldn't do it.

Reg:  He's getting better at it though.

Sam: Yeah, I definitely see some improvement.

Otto:  He will never get it before Saturday though.

(Twister skates up to them)

Twist:  Oh man!  I'm never going to get this move.

Reg:  Just keep trying, Twist.  You're getting a lot better at it.

Twist:  You really think so?

Sam and Reg:  Yeah!!

Otto:  Yeah, maybe you'll get it after all Twist!  (Thinking to himself—in an alternate universe where you can also make straight A's.)

Twist:  Ok, I'll keep trying!  
Otto:  I'm bored…lets go play street hockey.

Twist:  You guys go ahead, I'm going to keep practicing.

Otto:  Come on bro!  We need you!  How can we play with three people?

Twist:  Sorry dude I really want to get this move.

Otto.  Fine.  I guess Reg and Sam can play against me.  I'll still win though.

Reg:  In your dreams Rocketboy, lets go!

(Reggie, Otto and Sam skate off.  Twister keeps practicing all day and all of the next day too.)


	3. Ch 3

Author's note:  This Chapter contains mild language and may not be suitable for very young children.

Ch. 3

Madtown on Saturday (competition day):

Otto:  You ready Bro?  You're up next.

Twist:  Yeah.  I feel pretty good about this.

Otto:  Well, good luck.

Twist.  You too, bro.

(They do their handshake)

Announcer:  Our next skater is Twister Rodriguez! (Twister climbs the halfpipe and starts his routine.)

Reg:  Wow!  He's really ripping it!

Sam:  Go Twister!!

Otto:  It's just the same old moves though.  Anyone can do that.

Sam:  Wait...look!

Reg:  WOW!!!  He actually did it!!!

(Otto's eyes get really big)

Announcer:  Did you see THAT folks?  That may just be the move to put Rodriguez on top!

(Otto's jaw drops)

Otto:  No Way!  I don't believe this!

(Twister finishes his routine)

Announcer:  It's official! Twister Rodriguez takes the top position!!  That bumps Reggie Rocket into the 2nd position.  Now we only have one skater to go, Local favorite Otto Rocket!

(Otto skates to the halfpipe and twister skates back to Reggie and Sam)

Reg:  All right Twister! You rocked!!!

Sam:  Way to go Twister!  You should have seen the look on Otto's face!

Twist.  Thanks guys.  Sorry about bumping you down to 2nd Reggie.

Reg:  No problemo Twist.  You were way better than me!

Twist:  Lets go watch Otto.

(Otto starts his routine)

Announcer:  Rocket is really shredding up the halfpipe!  This is going to be a very close competition!

(Otto Finishes)

Announcer:   In just a minute we'll know the winner of the 2nd annual 4th of July skateboard championship.

(Otto skates back to Reg, Sam and Twister)

Twister:  That was awesome Bro!  

Otto:  Thanks man.  I think I have that trophy in the bag!

Announcer:  it was a tough call, but the judges have made a decision.  This years skateboard champion is.... OTTO ROCKET!  Congratulations Otto!  Our runner up is Twister Rodriguez.  Otto and Twister come get your trophies!

Otto:  ALL RIGHT!  Go Otto, it's my birthday, go Otto, it's my birthday!!! 

(Otto does his victory dance for a few minutes then goes to get his trophy.  Twister just stands there looking really upset then finally goes and gets his (much smaller) trophy too).

Reg:  What is their problem?  I think Twister definitely deserved first place.

Sam:  I think so too Reggie.  But it is the judges' decision. 

(Otto and Twister come back with their trophies).

Otto:  ALL RIGHT!  Another one, two finish bro!

Twist (quietly):  Yeah, just like always.

Otto:  I RULE Madtown!! I am the KING of the halfpipe!!!!

Twist (sarcastically): Yeah Otto, you're the king.

Otto:  What's up with you dude?  Aren't you even going to congratulate me?

Twist:  CONGRATULATIONS Otto.  You win AGAIN! I practiced my moves for two damn days and you win AGAIN! Go tell the world that you're the king!

Sam:  Uh oh.  I don't think this is gonna be good.

Otto:  So you're saying that you want me to wipe out and lose so you can feel good about yourself?

Twist:  No Otto.  I don't care if you won.  I figured that you would win anyways. I just wish that you would stop telling everyone how wonderful you are and think about your buds for once.  I came in 2nd and Reggie came in 3rd, but all you can talk about is how you're the best!  Just once you could say, "good try twist" or "awesome moves bro", but NOOO, you have to rub it in my face that you won AGAIN!

Otto:  I can't help it if I'm the best!

Reg:  You're totally missing the point, Otto.

Otto:  Stay out of this Reggie!

Twist:  Even if you did win, you're still a LOSER dude.  You'll always be a loser until you stop thinking about yourself all the time. 

Sam (cringes) OH no!

Otto:  WHAT did you say?  ME?  A LOSER?  NOBODODY CALLS OTTO ROCKET A LOSER!!

Reg (trying to keep peace) Come on guys lets just forget about it and go have some fun.

Twist (ignoring her):  I just did, LOSER!

Otto:  You're the only loser here man.  And a stupid loser at that.

Twist:  What do you mean?

Otto:  You're biggest dumbass in school, MAURICE; you've got to know that!

Twist:  So maybe I don't get good grades, but at least I'm not a damn little shrimp with a huge ego problem like you.

Otto:  I may be smaller than you, but I can still whomp your ass all over this beach!

Twist:  Bring it on man!!

(Twister and Otto start throwing punches at each other.  Reggie and Sam try to pull them apart, but they won't stop.  A crowd is forming around them.  Raymundo and Tito run up and get them apart).

Ray:  Hey!  What is going on here?

Tito:  Yeah little cuzzes.  You should be congratulation each other, not beating each other up!

Twist:  Otto doesn't know how to congratulate anyone but himself.

Otto:  Whatever MAURICE.  Go to hell.

Ray:  OTTO!! Watch your mouth! Is this about the competition?

Tito:  I think so brodda.

Ray:  It's just a game guys. There's no need to fight about it.  You're both winners!

Otto:  I'm still #1 though unlike that sore LOSER over there.

Twist:  Yeah, well you can be #1 by yourself cause I'm outta here.  Forget you man!  Go find yourself a new best bro.  LATER!

Otto:  Yeah…much later dude!

(Twister skates off)

Reg (sarcastically): Way to go Otto.

Author's note:   New Chapters will be up soon.  Please check back and R&R.


	4. Ch 4

Rocket House, the night after the competition:

(Reggie calls Twister on the phone.)

Reg:  Hi Twister.  Are you doing ok?

Twist:  yeah, I'm fine.  But your asshole brother gave me a black eye and now Lars it totally slamming me about it.

Reg:  That's ok cause you gave him a black eye too.  He totally deserved it though!

Twist:  Really, I did?

Reg:  Yeah, but listen…I know your still mad right now but I really hope that you and Otto can be friends again so we can all hang out.

Twist:  I'll hang out with you and Squid, but there's no way in hell that I'm hanging with Otto.

Reg:  He'll calm down if a few days…

Twist:  I don't care Reggie!  I'm serious, there's no way I'm going to be friends with Otto again. EVER!

Reg:  What if he apologizes?  

Twist:  Yeah right.  He would never apologize cause he thinks he always right.

Reg:  Yeah, I know how he is.  But just let me talk to him ok?

Twist:  No need to Reggie cause I'm not changing my mind.

Reg:  But it just won't be the same without you around Twister!

Twister:  Sorry Reggie.  I'm just tired of being Otto's stunt dummy and he always gets the glory and I never get any credit.  I am almost as good as he is.

Reg:  I know you are Twist. 

(There was a long pause)

Twist:  Hey Reggie?   Can I ask you something?

Reg:  Sure.

Twist: Do you think I'm a dumbass too…like Otto said?

Reg (trying to avoid the question):  Twister, not everybody is good at schoolwork. I think you're awesome at creative things like filmmaking and art.

Twist:  Thanks Reg.  Hey, give me a call sometime when you want to hang out together WITHOUT Otto.

Reg (sighs):  Ok Twister, sure.

Twist:  I gotta go.  Later Reggie.

Reg.  Goodnight.

(They hang up)

Otto:  Who was that Reggie?

(Reggie turns around and sees him standing in her doorway.)

Reg:  Would you mind KNOCKING Otto?

Otto:  The door was open and I want to know who you were talking to.  It was that Lame-O wasn't it?

Reg:  IF you're talking about Twister, then yes, but he's not a lame-O!

Otto:  Did he call to apologize to me?

Reg:  I called him and you're the one who should be apologizing!

Otto:  Hell no!  He was the one who started the beef with me!  Remember?

Reg:  I told you to stop bragging about yourself so much around him.  Can't you see how bad he feels when you do that…or is your damn ego bigger than your brain?

Otto:  Whatever Reggie.

Reg:  He's your biggest fan and you're too damn lame to even realize it.  All you do is bust him all the time.  You could at least give him credit once in awhile.  And it's not just twister, you do that to ALL of us!

Otto:  You can try to make me feel guilty all you want but I'm not apologizing to him.

Reg:  But you guys have been best bros forever!

Otto:  Like I care?

Reg:  How could you throw that away and not even feel bad about it?

Otto:  Don't sweat it Reg!  In a few days he'll be begging to hang out with me again.  He doesn't know what to do without me.

Reg (groans):  Get real Otto!

(Otto walks off)


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5

Twister's house (a week later):

(Otto and Twister are still fighting.  Twister is so bored that he cleaned his room!  After that he went downstairs and saw Lars putting on his blades)

Twist:  Hey.  What are you doing?

Lars:  What's it look like DORK?  I'm going blading with my buds.

Twist:  Oh…..Can I come to?

Lars (laughing):  WHAT?  Are you crazy?  No way in hell DORK!

(Twister walks off.  When Lars sees how sad he looks he follows him.)

Lars:  Hey, look…umm…I know that your still down about that thing with Rocket Dork, but I just can't have my little bro hanging out with me.  It's not cool!

(Twister smiles cause this is Lars best try at being nice to him)

Twist:  Ok Lars.

Lars (switching back to his normal self):  So if you even think about it I'll WHOMP you!  Later much!

(Lars skates off)

(Twister goes outside to skate by himself and sees Eddie blading down the sidewalk.  He doesn't really like Eddie 'Prince of the DORKworld,' as Lars calls him, but at this point he's willing to hang out with anybody).

Twist (yells):  Hey Eddie! Come back! 

(Eddie skates back)

Eddie:  Citizen of the light!  Why do you dare to interrupt Eddie Prince of the Netherworld when he's on his way to Madtown?  (Takes of his mask) Hi Twister.  What's up?

Twist:  Your going to madtown?  Let me go get my board and I'll come to. 

Eddie:  The Prince of the Netherworld usually travels alone, but for you I will make an exception this time.  Where are your friends of the light?

Twist:  Who knows…I don't hang with Otto anymore.

Eddie:  Ahhh…I see.  The Prince of the Netherworld knows about the fight at madtown last week. (Takes of his mask)  I heard you really whomped each other good!

Twist:  I guess.  Just stay here while I go get my board.

(Twister goes inside his house.  While he's gone Otto, Reggie and Sam skate by in their hockey gear).

Otto:  Hi Eddie how's it hanging?

Eddie:  I, Eddie Prince of the Netherworld am waiting for the light dweller to get his board.

Otto:  You mean Twister?  Don't tell me that you're going to go hang with that lame-o loser.

Reg:  He's not a lame-o loser Otto.  Now chill!

Sam:  Yeah Otto, lay off.

Eddie (takes off his mask):  we're going to madtown.

(Twister comes back with his skateboard)

Sam and Reg:  Hi Twister!

Twist:  Hi Reggie.  Hi Squid.

Otto:  Well look at who we've got here. If it isn't the biggest LAME-O LOSER in ALL of Ocean Shores!  

Sam:  Oh no, here we go again.

Otto:  Miss me yet?

Twist:  No way in hell man!  You WISH!

Otto:  Well, whenever you are ready to apologize to me, I will THINK about letting you hang out with me again.

Twist: In your fucking DREAMS!  I wouldn't hang with you if you begged me to!

Otto:  Yeah right.

Reg:  Will you two stop acting like damn BABIES!!  This has gone on long enough.  Why don't you BOTH say your sorry and lets get on with our life!

Sam:  Reggie's right! Just apologize to each other.

Twist and Otto:  No way!

(They just stand there glaring at each other for a minute)

Twist:  Come on Eddie, lets just go.

Eddie:  I, Eddie Prince of the Netherworld, am ready to shred the bowl.  

(Twister and Eddie start to skate off)

Otto:  Hey Eddie hold on! We're going to play hockey and we need an extra man.  Wanna come?

Eddie (looks at Otto then at Twister) You want the prince of the Netherworld on your team?  Good choice!  (Takes off his mask) I'd love to!

Otto:  All right!  Lets go!

Eddie (to twister):  The Prince of the Netherworld will have to go to madtown with you another time.  Later much.

(Eddie and Otto skate off).

Reg:  Sorry twister.  That was pretty whacked for Otto to ask Eddie to go play hockey when he knew that he was going to madtown with you.

Sam:  Yeah, that was really lame. 

Twist (trying to act like it was no big deal):  No problemo guys.  I didn't really feel like going to madtown anyways.

Reg: Listen, I promise we'll hang out tomorrow without Otto.  But now we have to get to the game.

Twist:  Ok later.

(Reggie and Sammy skate off.  Twister sits down on the sidewalk.)

Twist (to himself) Man this really stinks on ice.

The next morning:

(Reggie calls Twister on the phone).

Reg:  Hi Twister.

Twist:  Hey Reggie! Are you and squid ready to go catch some gnarly surf?

Reg:  Well that's what I called about…Raymundo asked Tito to run the shack today.  He's going to take us to the secret spot.

Twist:  Oh…

Reg:  Twister, I think you should come too.  Maybe if you and Otto are doing something fun together you'll forget about this whole mess and be friends again.   And even if he acts like an ass you can still hang with Sammy and me.

Twist:  Thanks but no thanks Reggie.  I don't feel like arguing with Otto again and everybody will have a miserable time.

Reg:  Ok. If that's how you feel but I really wish you would change your mind.

Twist:  Sorry Reg.

Reg:  Well I gotta go were getting ready to leave.  I swear we will hang out tomorrow no matter what!

Twist:  No problemo, bye.

Reg:  Later

(They hang up.  Twister is going out of his mind from boredom.)

Twist (to himself):  Man!  There is no way that I'm sitting around here and doing nothing again today.  I'll just go surfing by myself.

(He goes to get his surfboard)

End Ch. 5

AN:  Stay tuned for more soon…


	6. Ch 6

Later That Afternoon:

(Otto, Reggie and Sam are back from the secret spot.  They are practicing hockey in the court by their house.  Then Lars runs out of his house and comes up to Otto.  He pushes him really hard and Otto falls on the ground).

Otto:  Hey!  What's your beef?

Lars:  If Twister isn't Ok I'm going to WHOMP your ass so hard you wont be able to move for a year ROCKET DORK!

Otto (getting up):  Huh?  What the hell are you talking about Lars?

Lars:  All I know is Twister went surfing by himself and wiped out big time.  They said he almost drowned!  The dumb doctors won't even tell us if he's going to be ok yet.  We're going to the hospital now.

Sam and Reggie:  Oh my gosh!

Otto:  What do you care Lars?  You act like you don't give a damn about Twister anyway. 

Lars:  Duh!  He IS my brother.  Just because I bust him all the time doesn't mean I don't love him. (Lars voice cracks on the word love like he's might cry).  This is all YOUR damn fault ROCKET DORK!

Otto:  How is it my fault?

Lars:  You figure it out you damn idiot!

(Mr. And Mrs. Rodriguez are pulling out of their driveway).

Mrs. R (crying):  Come on Lars honey, we've got to go now!

(Lars turns back to Otto)

Lars:  If he's not Ok I swear I'll make you so sorry for the rest of your fucking life Rocket Dork!

(Lars goes and gets in the car and they drive off).

Reg (about to start crying):  Otto we've got to go too!

Otto:  Why did Lars say it was my fault?  I didn't tell him to go surfing by himself.

Sam:  I think what Lars meant was that if you hadn't been acting like such an ass to Twister, then he would have been hanging with us and not gone surfing by himself and none of this would have happened.

Otto:  You're RIGHT Sam!  Oh SHIT!  What have I done? I never meant for this to happen. 

Reg:  Just shut up Otto and LETS GO!  We have to get to the hospital NOW!

(They go get their bikes and ride to the hospital).

End Ch. 6

A/N:  More to come later.  Please Review!!!!!!

A/N2: Sorry about all the bad language in this chap, but I thought that's how they would talk in this situation.  That's how I would anyway ;-)


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7

In the Hospital waiting room:

(Lars is sitting by himself with a blank look on his face.  His eyes are red like he's been crying.  He looks up and sees Otto, Reggie and Sam come in).

Lars:  What are you doing here Rocket Dork?  It is your all your damn fault this happened.  Just leave before you make things even worse!

Otto (quietly):  I know Lars.  You're right.  It IS my fault!  I've been acting like a total ass to Twister. (a tear slips down Otto's face)  He never should have been out there surfing by himself. I am so sorry this happened.  I hope he is going to be ok.

Lars:  It's a little late for an apology.

Reg (crying):  Do you know how he is yet?

Lars:  They wont let me go in there.  My parents are talking to the Dr. now.  They said that he would have drowned if a shoobie hadn't seen him floating in the water and pulled him out at the last minute.

Sam: (trying to comfort everyone) He's going to be ok.  I know he will. (He hugs Reggie who is really sobbing now).

Otto (starting to freak out):  Twist was right!  I AM a loser! I should have apologized to him a week ago and we wouldn't even be here now.  I let my damn ego and pride come before my best bro's feelings. Oh man, oh man, oh SHIT!  What have I done!!!  What if he dies Reggie?  He's my best bro! He's like a real brother to me!  How could I have been such ass?  What am I going to do without him?  Oh MAN! What have I DONE?

Sam:  Stop acting like the worst has happened.  He's not dead yet.  He's going to be OK.  I know he is!

Reg (trying to calm Otto):  It's not all your fault little bro.  Raymundo always tells us never to surf alone.  Twister knows better.  

Otto:  I swear if he's ok I'll never bust him again or any of you guys either.

(A few minutes later Mr. And Mrs. Rodriguez come back.  Lars, Reggie Otto and Sam all jump up when they see them).

Everybody:  How is he?

Mrs. R (still very upset):  The Drs. Say he has a good chance of being ok but he's still unconscious.  They think he has a concussion where he hit his head on a rock.

Mr. R.:  They don't know when he will regain consciousness. 

Otto:  Can we see him now?

Mr. R:  Yes.  Maybe when he hears his friends' voices he will snap out of it.

Reggie:  You go first Lars, and then we'll go.

(Lars walks down to hall to Twisters room. He comes back in about 30 minutes looking really upset).

Reg:  How is he Lars?

Lars:  He looks like hell. It doesn't look good at all.  I just wish I had been a little nicer to him every once in awhile…

Reg:  (puts a hand on Lars' shoulder) He's going to be fine Lars.

Lars:  I hope so too.

(Otto, Reggie and Sam go see Twister. He's hooked up to all kinds of medical machines and looks terrible.  His eyes are sunken in and his head is bandaged up.

Reg:  Man, he doesn't even look like himself.

Sam:  He's so pale….

Reg:  Twister…if you can hear me…we're all here for you.  Even Otto.  We know that you will pull through this…please don't give up!

Sam:  Twister, what would I do if I didn't have you to laugh at me when I wipe out and call me The Squid all the time?  Please be ok!

(Otto starts to say something, but turns around and runs out of the room)

Otto (running down the hall): Shit!  I gotta get outta here! I just can't see him like this. I can't do this!

(He bumps into Raymundo and Tito who are coming around the corner).

Ray:  Slow down Otto!  Where are you going so fast?

Otto:  Raymundo he looks so bad!  He looks like he's….like he's…DEAD!  It's all my fault.  I can't do this. I've gotta get outta here!!

Ray:  Calm down Otto.  He's not dead.  Sandy and Raul (Mr. And Mrs. Rodriguez) just told us that he's going to be ok.

Otto:  Why won't he wake up then?

Ray:  I don't know Otto, but he will.

Otto:  I can't believe I acted so whacked!!

Tito:  Its like the ancient Hawaiians say.  Never take the pineapple for granite because you never know when the droughts will come and destroy them.

Otto:  Huh?

Ray:  Huh?

Tito:  It means that you never know how much you appreciate something until you think you might lose it little Rocket cuz.

Otto:  I just wish I could go back to last week and tell him that I'm sorry for being such a lame-o.

Tito:  Why don't you tell him now? 

Otto:  He's unconscious!!

Tito:  He can still hear you little cuz. Now go back in there and tell him how you feel.

(Otto goes back to Twisters room)

Otto:  Sorry guys. I needed a second by myself.

Reg:  Its ok, Otto.  We understand.

Otto:  Um…can I have a few minutes alone with Twister?

Reg and Sam:  Sure. 

(They leave and Otto sits beside Twister's bed).

Otto (feeling a little weird):  Um…hey Twister…bro…it's me, Otto.  Can you hear me?  Umm…look…I know you probably still hate me right now, but I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for being such and ass. You were right all along.  I knew it the whole time, but…well…you know me…I don't like to give in. I guess I finally realized that what everybody says is the truth—I AM a self-worshipping asshole, but that's just the way I am.  I can't help it!!  See…the reason I bust you all the time is cause I know that you can beat me and well….I guess it scares me.  Everybody expects me to be the best at everything and I have to live up to that rep.  Also, I really hate to lose…but you knew that. If you wake up…no…I mean WHEN you wake up I promise that I'll stop bragging about myself all the time and let you have some of the credit.    Just please be OK Twist!!! (Otto's eyes fill up with tears)

(Otto stays with Twister until visit hours are over)

AN: more soon!!  Thanks for all the great reviews!


	8. Ch 8

Ch 8.

(Otto goes back to the hospital first thing in the morning)

Twister's room:

Otto:  Hey.  It's me again, Twist.  I know you're not awake yet, but I just wanted to be here for you anyway.

(Otto sits by the bed and thinks about all the good times they had together)

Otto:  Hey Twist?  You remember that time when we snowboarded  in the back bowl?  That was so Rad having the whole mountain to ourselves.  To bad we got lost and Raymundo and Tito had to come get us. It was still fun even though we got busted…..what about the time you build the pier in the sand and we won 2nd place in the sandcastle competition.  It looked so awesome!  I still can't believe Makenzie won though!  That was whacked!!……..Then there was the time we snuck out in that hurricane to find the Twist cam…we got soooo busted for that one!….Oh yeah, and how about the time your filmed and directed that movie we made up.  I think it turned out really good.  You are definitely going to Hollywood one-day bro….

(Otto just sat there taking to Twister about different things they had done for hours until he saw twister's arm moving a little)

Otto:  Dude!  WAKE UP!

Twist (blinking and looking around):  Otto?  Where am I?  

Otto:  TWISTER!  YOU'RE AWAKE!  You're going to be OK!!!  

Twist:  What happened?  

Otto:  You wiped out on a wave and almost drowned, dude!  We've all been worried sick about you.

Twist (remembering the fight): What the hell do you care, Otto?

Otto:  Listen, I realized how important your friendship is to me and um…I'm really sorry for acting like an ass. I promise I'll never bust you again bro.  Please forgive me?

Twist:  Hey!  I had this dream where you said the same thing!  Then I dreamed about boarding in the back bowl and winning the sandcastle competition and when we had that big hurricane and….

Otto:  That wasn't a dream Bro!  I've been sitting here talking to you.  I can't believe you really heard all that!

Twist:  How long have you been here?

Otto:  Since I found out yesterday, but I had to leave when visiting hours were over last night.

Twist:  Dude, you mean you've been here that long just talking to me?

Otto (quietly):  Yeah…I was really worried.

Twist:  Really?

Otto (trying to stay cool):  Yeah...so do you forgive me or what?

Twist: I forgive you bro!  Um…I should apologize to you to cause I made a really big deal over nothing.

Otto:  Not really, you were right about how I was acting all along.  Best Bros?

Twist:  Best Bros Dude! (They do their handshake)

Otto:  I'll go tell everybody that you're awake!

(Otto runs off to tell them.  Mr. And Mrs. Rodriguez and Lars come in to see Twister.)

Mrs. R:  I'm so glad your ok Maurice honey.  I would have died if anything happened to my baby (she kisses twister).

Twist:  MOM!!!

Mr. R:  We were really worried about you.  You should have known better then to go surfing by yourself, young man.

Lars:  Yeah!  And if you ever scare us like this again, I'll WHOMP you!!

Twist:  You were scared Lars?

Lars:  Um…did I say I was scared?   I meant to say that…uh...you really wasted my time DORK! Mom and dad MADE me sit here the WHOLE time.  I could have been out hanging with my buds!  And if you ever do it again, I'll WHOMP you!

Mr. And Mrs. R:  LARS!

(Awhile later Otto, Reggie and Sam come in).

Reg:  Twister.  You're Ok!  I was so worried (she hugs twister).

Sam:  We all were. 

Twist:  Thanks guys.  

(The doctor comes in)

Doctor:  You are a very lucky young man.  I think your going be just fine.  You should be able to go home by tomorrow.

Otto, Reg and Sam:  All right!

(Everybody stays for awhile and visits with Twister.  When they're all about to leave Reggie stays behind.)

Otto:  Coming Reg?

Reg:  Just a minute Otto.  You and Sammy go ahead.  I'll catch up with you later.

Otto:  Ok, later.

(Reggie sits beside Twister's bed and takes his hand in hers.)

Reg:  How are you feeling?

Twist:  I'm Ok.  My head is killing me though.  

Reg:  I'm sure.  You really whacked yourself good.  You know better than to surf by yourself Twister.

Twist:  Yeah, I know.  That was pretty dumb, but I was so board!

Reg:  Everything will be Ok now.  I think Otto has really changed his tune. 

Twist:  Yeah, for a week maybe.  Otto will NEVER change.  I just gotta stop letting it get to me so much.

Reg:  You're probably right. (pauses for a minute)  You know, Twister, Otto isn't the only one who changed because of this.

Twist:  Yeah I know.  You wouldn't believe how nice Lars is being to me!

Reg (laughs nervously)  Yeah, well him too, but actually I was talking about me.

Twist (looks puzzled):  You?  What do you mean Reg?

Reg:  Twister, when I heard that you were hurt really bad it was like something inside me almost died.  I couldn't stand the possibility that you might not be Ok.  The thought of my life without you around was just to much….(tears start streaming down her face as she tries to finish.  Twister struggles to sit up and put his arm around her for comfort).

Twist:  Its Ok, Reggie.  I'm going to be fine! The doctor said so. Don't worry!

Reg:  I know your going to be ok.  It's just that when I saw you lying there looking so bad, I was thinking that you might not make it and I hated myself for never telling you that…I love you.

Twist:  You…you…l-l-love me?

Reg:  Yes.  I always have Twister.  I just wasn't sure about what kind of love it was until now.  At first it was a sisterly love, but since we've gotten older it's grown into something more.

Twist:  Reggie, I've got to tell you something too.  I've been in love with you since I was like ten years old.  But I thought that you would laugh if I told you.  Also, I'm sure that Otto would kick my ass if he knew.

Reg:  You're right.  Otto would totally freak, but don't worry about that.  We'll just keep it cool around him.

Twist:  But what if…

Reg (cutting him off):  Shhhh…don't think about that now. 

(With that she leans her head in close and presses her lips to his.   Trembling, he returns the kiss and wraps his arms around he in a loving embrace.  After they part, Reggie stays with him, holding his hand, until he drifts off to sleep again.)

AN:  I more short chap. to go to wrap things up!


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9

Madtown (a few days after Twister gets out of the hospital):

(Twister and Otto grind the rail).

Otto:  Glad to have you back Twist!

Twist:  I'm just glad to be doing something again.  I was losing my mind from boredom.  I even cleaned my room!

Otto:  NO WAY!

Twist:  Yeah…I won't do that again for a couple of years.  Check out this move!

Otto:  Awesome Bro!  Can you teach me that some time?

Twist:  Sure Ottoman!  

(Reggie and Sam skate up)

Reg:  Hey Twist!  Glad to see your feeling well enough to come hang with us today.

Otto:  Yeah…I can't believe we almost lost you bro. 

Twist:  I can't believe you cried Otto!

Otto:  No way!  I was NOT crying!

(They all give Otto the 'yeah right' look)

Otto:  Ok, well maybe a little.  Hey that's nothing.  Lars said that he LOVED you!

(Lars and his gang are standing nearby and hear what Otto said.)

Lars:  WHAT the hell did you say Rocket DORK?

Otto:  I heard you say it Lars…"I LOVE my little bro! BOO HOO!"

Twist:  Hey Lars, you really said that?

(Lars's gang all start laughing at him)

Lars:  NO WAY!  I'm going to WHOMP BOTH of you little DORKS for that!

Twist and Otto:  Uh oh!  (They run and Lars chases after them)

Sam:  I'm sure glad that things are back to normal.

Reg.  Me too, Sammy.  Me too. (although between her and Twister things were far from normal.)

The End

AN:  Doncha just love happy endings? ;-)  I hope you liked it. I actually considered letting him die, but that would be kinda harsh now, wouldn't it? Anyways, thanks for the great reviews.  If you noticed, I kinda left things open at the end.  That's cause I already have ideas floating around in my head for a sequel.  That is if you all are interested.  It will probably focus on Twister and Reggie's new relationship.  It will likely have more of Lars in it too.  Let me know if that sounds interesting.  Later…much!


End file.
